Advocate of the Broken Seal
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Fate had dealt her a horrific hand in the old world. Now to ensure her own safety and wellbeing, she was hiding herself in plain sight. Attempting to prevent the inveitable from happening. Everyone has secrets that they do not wish to see the light of day, Aladdin was no different. Kinda dark fem Aladdin story, not sure of any pairings yet. Rated M.
1. The Caged God

**Advocate of the Broken Seal-**

 **The Caged God**

(****************************************************************************************************************************)

She closed the thick leather bound book with weary finality and slowly set it aside on the table beside the large bed where she was sitting.

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Sindria and while all other residents of the kingdom were celebrating out in the village with the king and his generals somewhere- while she had been reading for hours underneath the wane silvery light of the moon while _some_ others slept.

Her long dark blue-ish colored hair, slipping loosely over her slender shoulders as she moved forward and then sat back and rested her elbows on her knees with her back bowed slightly and her shoulder's hunched. Making her appear much, much smaller and more fragile than she actually was.

She was growing tired, she recognized this as the warning that it was. _The end was coming up fast._ There was no longer any denying nor ignoring it.

She was an ancient- well- truth be told she was actually, _beyond_ ancient.

She had lived eons both in the old world, and in this strange new one. The new world that her dead father had used the last of his great power to create. After which, she spent many hundreds upon thousands of years locked away inside of the Sacred Palace with the djinn Ugo just so that she would be sheltered from her inevitable fate.

But of course by the time the flow of the time in the new world had slowed to a crawl- she had decided to leave the Sacred Palace to investigate the abnormalities cropping up within the world outside of her pretty new gilded cage.

It was after all, for the best for the world...as well as poor Ugo's mental health.

And because of her travels, she had met and befriended some wonderful children. Though her physical body appeared like that of a young 'boy'. It was only given that appearance because of the horrible debacle that she had suffered in the other world.

Where she had been captured, placed in chains, and kept by several men for the expressed purpose of being used to breed super soldiers. Which she had.

Birthed children, I mean. And they were both great and terrible, her little ones. In total out of the first fifty years she had spent in captivity, she had birthed more than a hundred and thirteen children.

So far, since the old world's collapse- she had only three that had survived the war that had destroyed their world, and killed everyone and everything in it.

Which was fine, god knew that she had shed her fair share of blood during that dark time just to prevent them from being taken from her like each of their siblings had been. She had grown so weary of birthing children only to have them killed before they reached adulthood.

In this world, though she no longer had to worry about such things overly much. In this world, her little ones- they were superior beings called magi.

And in this world, she had no choice but to make herself appear as one of them, even after everything she had gone through to erase the memories of two- the memories of her eldest son had remained to the point where if they were to pass on the street, he would still greet her as his mother.

She was an anomaly. Unpredictable in every way. She had to be this way. It was the only way to survive what was coming. _The on coming storm-_ It would tear the very foundations of this world apart and send all people into descending madness and chaos.

And then...everything would die.

Sighing, she scrubbed her little face with her hands and took a moment to think before coming to the conclusion that she would have to leave soon.

Glancing back over her shoulder at the two sleeping kids on the bed. Alibaba, and Morgiana. They were both as dear to her as her biological children. But she wouldn't be able to stay with them much longer without finally letting them _see_ the real her.

The physical form that she locked away with a majority of her power.

 _The seal that hid her in plain sight was cracking._

And once it completely shattered...god help her, but everyone would know what it was that she kept hidden. _The god mark will finally be seen again._ And once it was seen, any and all who coveted power would seek her out. To capture and imprison, and bend her to their will in any way that they could.

And if that should happen- _History will repeat itself._ Again and again for nothing. Because for once in her extremely long life, she had no plans to bow to anyone ever again. If anyone did bow- it would be _them_. She thought to herself as her normally dark blue eyes began to glow with white-ish blue light, as her bones started to vibrate underneath her skin until they were practically humming with her power.

 _Yes-_ she would leave soon. Before the seal broke and her current form was ripped to pieces only to reform. It was for the best for everyone if she she'd went someplace far, far away where no one knew her for a time.

Hearing one of the children behind her shift and sit up on the bed, she closed her eyes and forced her power back so that her bones stopped humming and her eyes stopped glowing as she heard Alibaba mutter her male name and ask what was wrong.

She held her breath for a moment as she tried to figure out how to respond to his question when she heard a soft thud of a body flopping back into place and huffed a little bit in exasperation when she heard his snoring resume and quietly exhaled the breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding as she slowly eased herself back until her head was resting just above Alibaba's stomach, and slowly forced herself to relax so that she could finally get some sleep.

Her last conscious thoughts were- Yes, she would have to leave soon.

Perhaps within a week's time if she could convince Sinbad to help her. She would have to speak with him sometime tomorrow since he would likely retire around midmorning or so from the festivities in the village though. Possibly while he still had a hangover since she knew from personal experience that the man would agree to anything just to cut down on the sounds that make the pounding in his head stop.

And that included having pesky 'children' attempt to barter with him in really high pitched tones.


	2. Unwelcome Surprises

**Advocate of the Broken Seal-**

 **Unwelcome Surprises**

 **(**************************************************************************************************************************************)**

Aladdin woke up laying with her head hanging off of the bed, and the presence of her two companions missing. Blinking sleep blurred eyes, she took a moment or two to look around- a habit that she had developed in the other world during the first thirty years of her time in captivity- especially after going to sleep in one location only to awake in another, unfamiliar one.

And upon recalling that she was no longer in captivity and no longer in the old world, recalled where she was and slowly pushed herself up on the bed and then promptly flopped over onto her side on top of the large pillow that Morgiana had used last night and curled her body around it and closed her eyes again.

Since the little bit of sunlight filtering through the window of the room indicated that it was still fairly early- she had a few hours left in which to catch up on her rest. Which was nice, especially since she was feeling a little bit... _off_ at the moment.

Her skin felt clammy and she was sweating a little bit as if she were over heated, even though mornings in Sindria were hardly either overly hot or cool. In fact a majority of Sindria's weather was nice. And tended to stay that way due to the fact that the island's location was smack dab in the middle of the ocean.

And her stomach...it was cramping... _painfully,_ and on top of that she felt absolutely exhausted. Far too exhausted to bother moving anytime soon.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach, but she finally awoke sometime after noon when she felt a strange sensation. Almost like ants crawling across the skin of her inner thighs. The sensation was as creepy as it was startling and caused Aladdin to awaken from her sleep and sit up so that she could leave the bed when she just happened to look down and see nothing but crimson running down her bare legs.

Eyes widening in horror and disbelief, her lips parted so that she could scream before she caught herself and quickly stifled any noise that she was about to make behind her hands as they covered her mouth.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Has anyone seen Aladdin? He missed his morning training today." Yamraiha said as she entered the dinning room where Alibaba, Sharkkan, Masrur, and Ja-Far were all sitting down to eat something for lunch.

"Hn, the kid is around here somewhere."

"I think he's still asleep Yam." Alibaba supplied quietly. The young man's usually jovial mood was considerably subdued today. Which was something that each of the general's picked up on rather easily due to the fact that it bothered them so much.

As it was, Sharrkan had been trying all morning to pry what was wrong from Alibaba, but the kid was stubborn. Insanely so and as such, he refused to speak of what was bothering him.

Even Masrur had been making attempts to pry answers out of Morgiana during their training sessions, however unlike Alibaba, he usually only got the hell knocked out of him by the young girl before she stomped off somewhere to sulk. Much like she had done earlier today however so far had yet to return to the palace like she usually did.

And he was beginning to become worried about both she and Alibaba.

Everytime Aladdin seemed to withdraw from them even the slightest little bit, they became so upset that they couldn't really eat, sleep, or function enough to go about their day to day lives. And it needed to end.

NOW.

"Perhaps we should speak to Sinbad about Aladdin's... _odd_...behavior." Masrur suggested only to receive a glare from the blond prince on Aladdin's behalf. The young man's normally warm gaze was practically frigid as he set aside his fork and quietly excused himself from the table after grabbing an extra plate and fixing it.

Obviously intending to take it to his young friend despite how distressed he was over the boy's sudden withdrawl from him and Morgiana.

Masrur did his best to ignore the chills that shot down his spine when the boy had given him that deadened, cold look as he attempted to finish his food and wine while the boy left the room- only once he was sure Alibaba was gone, did he bother to look at the others.

Taking note of the various emotions that crossed their faces.

Yam and Sharkkan wore almost identical expressions of ire/frustration. Probably due to being ignored by their student's. Whereas Ja-far was wearing a concerned look upon his face. And much like himself, each was probably wondering just _what_ was wrong with Aladdin to cause him to withdraw from his friends and the rest of them like he was.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Aladdin couldn't help but stare at the crimson dotting the floor and staining the inside of her thighs in abject horror. It had been many, many, many years since she had had her last fertility cycle. So many in fact that she had apparently forgotten about it entirely.

Mentally berating herself for her idiocy in allowing herself to grow so lax that she would forget such a thing as she quickly ran to a chest where she knew that some rags for such things were kept, and threw the top open and frantically ran around from one side of the room to the other trying to clean up the blood trail she had left behind before she then focused on cleaning herself.

Well, the word 'cleaning' was of course used loosely since all she did was rub herself down really well with the soiled cloths so that she could dispose of the rags and then go bathe and while she was at it- she was going to contact her eldest son, Yunan, and see if he could meet her somewhere in a week or so to strengthen the seal on her.

Until then she would have to disappear just to hide the fact that she was bleeding.

Tossing the soiled rags into a small basket she muttered a fire spell under her breath and walked away as the rags ignited into green and blue flames as she made her way towards the wash room to bathe and summon an orb to speak with Yunan before she would pack and leave.


	3. Gone

**Advocate of the Broken Seal-**

 **Gone**

 **(**************************************************************************************************************************)**

 _"Yunan?"_

 _Her voice had been barely above a whisper, and yet no matter where he was inside or outside of his home on the dark continent- he always came running. It had been this way since his days as a young child in the old world. And now, in this world- This time was no different._

 _I mean, how could it be?_

 _Walking over to the pale glowing orb of white-ish blue/green, he took it in his hand and answered her summons._

 _"Mother." He said warmly, though tentatively, feeling just a tad bit curious as to why she was contacting him after so many years of separation. After all, it simply wasn't like her to contact him out of the blue for seemingly no reason._

 _"Yunan, sorry to spring this on you- but I need your help with the seal." The moment she mentioned the seal that she had placed on herself in order to hide just who and what she was and what she was capable of- Yunan felt as if he were going to be sick to his stomach._

 _"How bad is it?" He asked almost automatically, his normally warm and friendly emerald green eyes had become icy at the mention of the seal as his mother told him about what had happened. And when she was finished explaining, he swallowed hard._

 _Dear gods- how had this happened? He wondered._ _The seal that his mother had placed on herself was meant to hold forever unless it was willingly broken by her. So why now of all times? When she had finally found some semblance of peace?_

 _He had a theory or two. But nothing definite at the moment._

 _"I'll have to meet you somewhere and check the seal. It may need to be altered a bit to continue to do as it was designed too." He said as he inwardly cringed at the thought of having to alter his mother's hard work just to maintain her safety and freedom._

 _Especially since altering the seal could very well destroy it and it's functions. But he wasn't going to voice his concerns here and now since his mother probably already knew._

 _"Where would you like to meet up?" He asked._

 _"Somewhere neutral. I'm in Sindria right-" She started to say._

 _"You need to leave there now." Yunan said, cutting her off mid sentence. The cold look of anger in his eyes seemed to shock her into silence for a moment as Yunan continued to speak, "Look I'm sorry- I didn't mean to...snap at you. But if Sinbad finds out that your...uh...you- then there's no telling what may happen to you. But if I know him- which I do- he will refuse to let you leave."_

 _She was silent as she listened to him before growling out, "Shit, you're right. Alright, let me finish bathing and then I'll pack up only what is needed and I'll leave. Meet me in Rem in three days time."_

 _Yunan nodded his head in agreement, his mind already on what he would need to pack and take with him as the orb vanished, leaving him standing in his home in silence once more._

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

An hour in a half later-

Alibaba carefully balanced the plate of food that he had gotten for Aladdin on the tips of his fingers as he opened the heavy wooden door to Aladdin's room, and slipped inside and once again looked around the room that was so very different from his own and Morgiana's.

It had taken some time and some digging into Sinbad's personal affairs to figure out just why the room was so different from his and Morgiana's, much less why Aladdin had been placed within it.

But for once in his life, Alibaba was actually becoming wary of the seemingly friendly demeanor that Sinbad and his generals held towards him, Morg and Aladdin.

 _Especially Aladdin._

The kid was simply too young, naive and innocent to navigate the inner workings of a kings court without some sort of backlash.

Not only that but something about the room Aladdin had been placed in didn't sit right with him. Especially after what had happened during their first week in Sindria.

For starters the first time that Aladdin had made any attempt to practice a small bit of magic within it's walls, Alibaba and Morg had witnessed their young friend collapsing to the floor bound in what looked like lightening from almost head to toe. Crying, and writhing in pain before he had lost consciousness.

Naturally Alibaba and Morg had stayed with Aladdin until he had awoken and told them in an uncharacteristically bitter tone that his room was warded against Magi's and their magic.

 _Specifically._

After which Aladdin had promptly overridden the wards- though how he had managed to do so when he had been repeatedly injured by the wards were beyond the prince- and told them that they should play along and pretend that the wards were still in place.

Aladdin had tried to spend several days afterwards resting, however Sinbad had dragged him into random outings and meetings so many times that Aladdin had snapped during one said meeting and had picked up a chair and threw it at the man's head all while shouting about how he wasn't a member of Sinbad's court, or one of his subjects- he had no business being dragged around by the king and the man needed to leave him the hell alone.

After which he had stormed out of the meeting and vanished for a week.

To say that Alibaba and Morg had been shocked by the violent display of temper from the normally serene boy would be an understatement. But the two magi's friends had understood that he had yet to truly be able to rest and heal from the wards that had injured him thanks to Sinbad, so they had left things alone and waited for Aladdin's return.

"Hey Aladdin, are you up yet? Yam's having a fit because you didn't show up for training this morning." The blond called out as he walked towards the bed and nearly dropped the plate of food when he looked down at the floor- only for a second- and found crimson staining the tiles at his feet.

Confused as to where the stain may have come from, he quickly set the plate down on the bedside table and glanced down at the bed.

There was crimson on the sheets as well.

Becoming worried that something may have happened and Aladdin may have accidentally gotten hurt, he began to look around the room in earnest before noticing the faint trail of crimson that spotted the floor and followed it from one end of the room to the other- pausing half way across when he smelt the remains of some smoldering cloths.

Yet there was no Aladdin in sight.

He was simply...gone?


	4. Anxiety

**Advocate of the Broken Seal-**

 **Anxiety**

(****************************************************************************************************************************)

"What do you mean Aladdin is gone?" Sinbad demanded, his mind going from barely awake to totally alert in the span of time it took one to blink as he sat up on his bed and glared at his fretting general, Ja-far.

"Alibaba went to take him some food earlier- apparently Aladdin has been withdrawing from him and Morgiana lately and they weren't taking it well- anyways, when Alibaba got to Aladdin's assigned room...he was gone. What little bit of his clothing, and a few other things he possessed, are missing..." Ja-far said before pausing, uncertain of how to say the next little bit of information to his king since he was honestly very puzzled about it.

Shortly after Alibaba had gone tearing through the palace raising the alarm, Ja-far and several other generals had gone to Aladdin's room to see if they could find any clues to the whereabouts of the young magi. Morgiana and Masrur of course being just two among the rest of the small crowd.

 _The moment that the two fanilis had entered Aladdin's bedroom, they had both automatically zeroed in on something that the others didn't notice before in all the panic._

 _When asked what was wrong, Masrur had bluntly growled the word, "Blood."_

 _After which Morg had tacked on in a worried tone. "A lot of blood. Aladdin must have somehow become injured. The smell of it is so strong that I can only assume that he lot almost enough to render him unconscious!" Her voice was getting more and more scared sounding by the second as she tracked the scent from one corner of the room to the other before finally finding the half burned pile of blood stained rags among some ashes, partially hidden from everyone's immediate view._

 _Reaching down, she carefully collected the still warm and smoldering pieces in her delicate hands and then stood up holding them for everyone to see._

 _Alibaba looked at the soiled rags and paled even more than he thought possible as he stared at Morg through wide amber eyes as Masrur tracked what was left over of the scent of blood to the window and leaned out a little bit to sniff the air, before stating. "Aladdin's scent ends here."_

"You mean to say that he flew off while injured?" Sinbad asked curiously, the gears in his mind turning faster than they should have given his hangover. However he couldn't help but wonder just _how_ Aladdin had managed to get around the runes in the room without alerting anyone to the use of his magic, like he had when he and the others had first been brought to Sindria.

Sinbad made a soft humming sound as he thought for a moment before asking, "Have you gotten several teams together to search the island for Aladdin? I don't want him to remain missing if he's injured and losing a lot of blood." Sin said as he gazed straight ahead. His normally warm honey gold eyes were cold, indicating the depth of his displeasure about losing the young magi.

Especially when the boy could prove to be a very valuable ally for not only Sin and his generals but for their kingdom and home.

"Yes of course."

"Good, then give the order. I want Aladdin found and returned to the palace to be treated immediately."

"Hai!" Ja-far said as he bowed to his king and quickly ran from the room, leaving Sinbad sitting there lost in thought. There was much of this that didn't make any sense to him.

For starters, how did Aladdin get around the runes? They were specifically carved into the walls of his room to act as a magical seal to keep the boy out of mischief and trouble. He had never expected that Aladdin would be able to breach them.

The kid either knew magic better than he had first let on or someone else had helped him. The only problem was that the someone who could have helped him- was Sinbad himself, and frankly he had no desire to help the boy escape him.

And second of all, the amount of blood that had been found...where exactly was Aladdin injured? And how bad was it really?

And last but not least, why would he have left the safety of the palace if he was injured? He knew that everyone would be looking for him/worry about him. Granted that the kid had vanished a time or two for about a week or so, but he usually left someone a note and came back in one piece.

Which was what made this incident so peculiar to him. It was simply out of character for the kid to pull a stunt like this out of the blue. Especially while injured.

 _Aladdin what have you gotten yourself into?_ Sinbad wondered as he scrubbed his face with his hands and then got up. It was unlikely that he would manage to get any sleep while Aladdin remained missing, so he might as well go and oversee the search parties and be of some actual use.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************)

Morgiana left Masrur's room after making the man swear to her that he would not tell Sinbad nor any of the other generals about the scent of Aladdin's blood. He had naturally been reluctant to promise her to keep silent about their finding, but after a very passionate and persuasive talk from her- he had finally given in and promised that he would say nothing of Aladdin's new and slightly startling development.

It wasn't his place to speak of it anyways. Or so he had said before he had pushed her out of his room and told her to go and speak with about the development with Alibaba since the young man was practically beside himself with worry.

So that's what she was going to do, as she walked through the palace halls, taking note of various numbers of people littering the hallways. Searching various empty rooms and so on as she passed them.

Everyone in the palace was franticly searching for Aladdin, including each of Sinbad's generals and of course, Sinbad himself.

It had been almost three hours since Aladdin had been discovered missing and Morgiana was beginning to wonder if they would even find... _him_? After all, how far could- _he_ \- have possibly gone? Especially in... _his_ current state.

Sighing, she admitted to herself that to continue the charade and refer to Aladdin as a male would inevitably cause her great distress. But she was so used to referring to the girl as such that she simply couldn't stop now. Not even if her life depended on it.

Finally sighting Alibaba, standing alone with a map of Sindria that Sinbad had been kind enough to hand to him a little while ago so that he could help them search for Aladdin better, she made her way over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder to draw his eyes to her.

Turning his head, he looked at her for a moment before taking note of her 'all business' expression and lowered the map as he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

He sighed and began rolling the map back up and then gave her his total and undivided attention. "Alright, Morg. What's up?"


End file.
